


淑女课

by 1Gigabyte



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Gigabyte/pseuds/1Gigabyte
Summary: 非常直白的性描写非道德OOC（我是第一次使用这个平台，对tag的规则还不熟悉。有什么设置错误的地方请指正。）（I'm using AO3 for the first time.And I'm not familiar with the rules of tag.If there is any tag of the wrong ,please tell me to correct.）





	淑女课

花园里母亲重金求来的蓝玫瑰开花了，坐在窗边的藤丸立香看到这一幕也没有很高兴。因为她的新礼仪课老师就要来了，而几天前，她才把上一任淑女课的老师赶走。立香喜欢玩耍，不过并没有很讨厌上淑女课，只是前来上课的老师不是喜欢尖叫的老太婆，就是喜欢挑刺欺负人的老头子。如果能来一个她看的顺眼的老师，倒是很乐意上这堂课。

正当藤丸立香在心里思考着要怎么把新来的老师赶走时，她的母亲把老师带来了。新任老师让她感到震惊，像是知晓她心中的秘密似的，父亲为她请来了年轻的教师，甚至相当帅气。既然是父亲找来的老师，礼仪水准自不用担心，她反倒窃喜能够天天见到帅哥了。

新来的老师叫梅林，有着一头漂亮的长发，相当帅气的脸，身上甚至有淡淡的花香。举止优雅，有时会说些滑稽的话题把立香逗笑，一切都令人满意。立香比以前更认真上课，让她的父母更是开心。至少这不会让她在第一次的社交晚会上出糗，她的学习进度实在是太慢了。

在晚宴前的那节课上，意料之外的情况发生了。藤丸立香正在练习走路姿势，虽然只是很基础的动作，也要做到最好。她得让那些前来参加晚宴的家长们满意才行。说不定当晚就会有别的贵族将自己作为儿媳的候选人。在礼仪课上，难免会有些身体接触，但是今天的情况似乎有些不一样。是因为自己的心理作用吗？总觉的今天梅林触碰自己的次数有些频繁，而且手指会轻轻揉捏自己的一些地方，或者手指慢慢在皮肤或者衣服上游移。又像是这样，为了纠正姿势，将手掌贴在自己的后背上，向上移动的时候，手指按着脊椎骨一路向上，让她觉得很不好意思。身体因为不自在的瘙痒与羞耻微微颤抖时，梅林就会用他的手按住自己的肩膀。明明看起来并不是力量型的人，却有着相当大的力气。

“身子不要抖动，要保持平衡。”

梅林低下身子在她耳边低声说道，让她更加害羞了。可是她不能乱动，只能保持着头部和肩膀的平衡，继续挺着胸，任由梅林的手从肩膀上滑到腋下，最后停留在腰上。梅林几乎要贴在她的后背上了，但是这节课上，除此之外再也没有其他的意外发生了。

 

晚宴上，藤丸立香交出了让来客都觉得十分满意的答卷。虽然藤丸立香尽力表现出一副游刃有余，十分熟悉宴会的样子，在长达数小时的攀谈与舞蹈后，已经十分疲惫了。大家都默许了这位年仅十六岁的贵族小姐离去，事实上已经到了她平时就寝的时间了。藤丸立香并不清楚梅林的事，在晚宴上梅林也出场了，而且似乎和许多贵族有交情，除了礼仪课教师这个身份。她并没有打听到更多的事情，初入社交圈就要从别人的只言片语中挖掘出一个人的身份对她来说还有些难。但是她找到了梅林，她还有件事想做，她想和自己的老师跳舞。立香已经在晚宴上好几次看到梅林和别人跳舞了，总觉的有些无法接受，她并不明白这是为什么。

立香把梅林叫到了角落里，小声地询问着，却被拒绝了。

“立香小姐，你已经很累了，今晚还是先休息吧。”

说完，他就伸出手环住她的腰，带着她往卧室走去。梅林的力气很大，硬推着立香向卧室走去。立香有在睡前喝杯热红茶的习惯，已经有人把茶壶放在桌子上了。

“老师要留下来喝杯茶吗？”

虽然成年男子不应该进入自己的房间，但是她并没有把这种规定放在心上。像是有什么东西在她心里燃烧着，驱使着她这么做。

“你还真是淘气，那我就恭敬不如从命了。我们还有点时间。”

男人笑着揉了揉她的脑袋，跟着走进了屋子。立香为梅林倒了杯红茶，自己也坐在了桌子的另一边。她因为紧张喝了一大口刚泡好的茶，才发现茶水很烫。她的舌头被烫到了，但是不能吐出来，尤其是在自己礼仪课老师的面前，因此硬生生把茶水吞了下去。就连喉咙也开始疼痛。

“你怎么了？”

“不、不。没什么。就是不小心被茶水烫到了。”

“让我看看。”

“不、不用了。老师？！”

梅林走到她身边不由分说地捏住她的下巴，把大拇指伸进了她的嘴里。

“乖，别动。”

与温柔的语气不同的是，梅林在不伤到她的情况下，迫使她吐出了舌头。他的拇指压在舌头上，舌头有些红，不过很快就会好转。确认这点后他并没有放手，他用另一只手扶住少女的后脑勺，将其他的手指也伸了进去，玩弄起了舌头。有些粗糙但十分柔软的舌头，不亚于握住她的手臂时的感觉。唾液弄湿了他的手指，但他毫不在意地继续逗弄着。他的脑中甚至出现了这张精致的脸蛋被唾液弄脏的画面，或者他肿胀的下体告诉他，这张纯洁无暇的脸应该被精液弄脏。立香抓住了他的的手腕，却起不到任何作用。

“只是轻微的烫伤而已，很快就好了。不过现在还会很难受，我觉得还是要做下处理比较好。”

立香无法动弹，也无法说话，只能发出意味不明的呻吟。混乱的脑子不停翻腾着思考梅林要做什么时，她就得到了答案。梅林放开了她的舌头，立刻吻住了她，不给她喘息的时间。他将柔软的身子压在椅背上，一只手抚摸着她的大腿。像手指一样，他的舌头和她的缠绕在一起，吮吸着她的嘴唇。没有来得及喝下的唾液流到了下巴上。

在无礼的入侵下，立香不再动弹，梅林这才放过了她。他站直了低头看着少女，对方正瘫软地靠在椅背上，眼神有些涣散地看着他。胸膛微微地起伏着，礼服的裙摆也被拉到了大腿之上，露出了里面的灯笼裤。发型也被弄得有些乱糟糟的，但梅林没想着要道歉，现在的状态相比接下来要发生的，只是微不足道的反应。

立香像受惊的小猫一样缩起身子，看着梅林向自己伸出那只沾满了自己唾液的手。这让她感到无比的羞耻。

“我觉得你应该能把它弄干净。”

“老师……”

虽然只是想要调戏她一下，但没想到自己的学生交出了满分的答案。立香红着脸，把他的手凑近自己的嘴，伸出才被蹂躏过的舌头，开始仔细舔起了他的手指。还吮吸他的每一根手指，将唾液处理干净。

“这样，可以了吧。我可以，休息了吗？”

“你还想继续下去吗？”

“欸？”

梅林一边摆弄着她的辫子，一边凑到耳边低声说着：“和我呆在一起。”

“老师，我……”立香觉得自己有些喘不过气，感觉就像那些犯了哮喘的人一样。

接着，他又抓住那只跳舞时抓住了别的男人的那只小手，贴在了自己的裤裆上。那只手像是摸到了什么可怕的东西一般要缩回去，他拉住那只手使它更贴近自己，能隔着裤子包住阴茎并且摩擦着。

“我需要你的帮助。”

立香不知道男人的东西什么样子才是正常的，但她还是有点点头。

“好孩子。”

说着，梅林把立香抱了起来，放在了她的那张柔软的大床上。出乎立香的意料，梅林并没有立刻脱下裤子。准确来说，她并不清楚这种事应该怎么进行。梅林又吻了自己一次，比上次温柔了点，但仍让她无法适应。并且手在她的肩膀上移动着，在她没注意时，脱下了袖子。他亲吻着裸露出的脖子，到锁骨，又来到肩膀上，轻轻咬了一下。然后抬起了她的胳膊，亲吻腋下。

“等、等等！那种地方、不、不要！”

“好了好了，没事的。”梅林一边安抚着她，一边扯下了自己的发带，将她的双手绑住，“你就当做……我们在上课好了。”

“上课……”

“接下来让我看看你的身体，作为淑女，身材也是很重要的，尤其是……”礼服的上半部分被扯到了腰间，“这里。虽然有一小部分人喜欢小的，但是大部分人觉得它越大越好。当然我也是巨乳派的。”

说着，有力的双手握住了还在发育中的乳房，像是按摩一般揉捏着。

“大小因人而异，不过还是可以通过按摩来变大。而且，”梅林一边“解说”着，一边捏住了樱桃色的乳头，“按摩这里会有更好的效果，不过，你不可以让别人触碰，尤其是男人。这是授课。”

“啊♡”随着美妙的叫声，立香的身体弹了下，“不要♡这样、好奇怪……不要再揉了♡”

“不光如此，胸部变大需要很长时间的按摩，但如果只是让你感到兴奋舒服的话，只要再换一种更有效的方法就行了。”

说完，他便含住了乳头，那乳头因为他的按摩，已经变得凸起饱满，像是刚成熟的果实般。他将这颗樱桃含在嘴里吮吸着，用舌头挑动它。自己的身体被男人品尝着，让她羞耻到了极点。

“啊哈♡请、请您、不要……”

梅林掀起了她的裙子，将她的裤子也脱了下来。从小到大 ，她还没将自己的身子给别的男人看过，今晚却将最私密的地方暴露在了这个男人眼前。她夹紧双腿阻止这个男人再进行下去，但梅林丝毫不着急地将双手放在大腿上，温热的手与她的肌肤紧贴着，时不时地捏一下丰满的大腿。

“大腿上的肉比别的女孩子多一点，不过我很喜欢这样的。”

“请、请不要再戏弄我了。”

梅林轻笑一声，去亲她的小腹，一路向下，亲吻着大腿。

“把腿打开，听老师的话。”

在梅林的技巧下，立香最终还是渐渐放松下来，打开了双腿。他将少女的双腿架在自己的肩上，手指轻轻扒开了那隐秘的地方。

“不要看那个地方……”她哀求道，双手却因为被发带绑着无法推开身下的人。

梅林拨开花瓣，找到了已经开始充血红肿的肉芽。

“你有自慰过吗？如果对这个地方予以适当的刺激的话，就会变得很舒服。”

他用温柔的语调说着这句话的同时，将拇指按了上去，用力搓揉着。

“啊啊♡那个地方、脏、不要♡”

他很满意地看着少女的身体出现应有的反应，因为他的玩弄，从穴口里开始流出晶莹的液体。他用手指试探着少女是否能接受他，一根手指灵活地从洞口钻了进去。

“呜呜、老师、里面、我的里面。”

因为惊慌，她无法完整地说出一句话来。

“是，我的手指在你的身体里。”手指在穴内抽插时，带出来了更多的淫水，并且，他能感受到穴内畅通无阻，“看来一根手指对你来说太简单了，作为淑女，要勇敢地接受更难道挑战才行。”

说罢，在体内的手指又增加了一根。而且，那两根手指弯曲起来，按压着肉壁向外，又做着像是攀爬的动作向内深入。

“哈阿♡好、好奇怪♡老师的手指、我变得奇怪了♡里面、有什么、啊啊♡”

听着少女的呻吟，梅林抓住时机，加入了第三根手指，加快了抽插的速度。在一声尖叫后，少女绷直的身体瘫软了下去，从小穴内涌出的淫水打湿了床单。见到少女迷离地注视着自己，他把沾满淫水的手指放入嘴里细细品尝着，并作出了十分高的评价。立香恨不得钻到地里去，但是在这张床上，在这个男人身下无处可逃。

“看来你已经准备好接受我了。”

“什么？您还想做什么？”

“正戏还未上演呢，你难道想中途离席吗？淑女不该这么做吧。”

“不、不行的，这么粗的，不可能进去的！”立香看到梅林那根粗壮的凶器从裤子里探出来时，吓得往后缩。

“放心，以往的经验告诉我，这会让你很舒服的。”

梅林微笑着向前爬去，让立香靠在床头，让她好低头就能看见自己的穴口正被他的肉棒抵住。

他抚摸着她的脸颊，说道：“要好好看清楚，不要忘记我进入你身体的样子。”

她只能听从自己老师的话，做着深呼吸紧张地看着红色的龟头挤开唇瓣，开始向里入侵。她感到了一丝疼痛，也有被一点点填满的满足感。她不知道这种感觉是哪里来的，但自己的身体意料之外地接受了那根粗壮的东西。

“唔♡请、请慢一些。啊啊♡”

“你的处女、我就收下了。哈♡”

梅林突破了最后的关口，将肉棒送了进去。

“老师、请、请不要动♡啊啊♡我、会受不、啊啊♡”

梅林开始做起了缓慢的抽插，无法承受这样刺激的少女开始摇起头来。

“有东西、老师的肉棒、在我的里面♡好、好难受♡好奇怪♡我变得奇怪了♡”

“啊啊，是啊♡你的小穴把我咬得死死的，都不愿意放开呢♡”

他意识到立香的小穴是难得一见的名器，若是好好开发，前途不可估量。

“我、我没有想要这样。哈阿♡老、老师、请原谅我♡”

“不、你做得很好哦♡就这样♡继续、哈♡努力把我的精液榨出来吧♡”

在他的刺激下，肉壁越发紧紧裹住他的肉棒，仿佛是在向他索取精液一般收缩着。

“哈♡你还真是厉害呢。要不是你这一副第一次做爱的表情，我还以为你身经百战呢♡”

“啊啊♡不、不要再说了♡我、我不是这样的孩子♡”

这样为自己辩解的样子也十分可爱，梅林觉得自己的下体都快要擅自行动起来了。他解开了绑住立香的发带，抱着她说道：“你可以抱住我，我接下来要动真格的了♡”

“什、什么？呀♡”体内的肉棒慢慢退出后一下子冲撞到了最底，立香死死地抱住了梅林，“顶、顶到了♡哈啊啊♡不要加快。啊啊♡受、受不了了♡太大了♡”

“立香、我亲爱的小姐♡你知道我在做什么吗？”

“不、我不知道♡啊啊♡”

“你应该、将这行为、哈♡、称为‘我在干你’。”

“嗯啊♡太、太羞耻了♡”

“来，清楚地重复一遍♡淑女应该明白、自己的一切行为♡”

“啊啊♡不要、撞了♡老、老师在干我♡”

“要更详细地描述，加上‘淫穴’和‘肉棒’♡”

“是、是的♡我的淫穴、在、在被、老师的大肉棒干♡啊啊♡又撞到里面了♡立香、要、要被、大肉棒♡干死了啊♡”

“哈哈♡真是好孩子♡你太聪明了♡啊啊♡就继续这样、用小穴摩擦我。牢牢记住我的感觉吧♡”

“是♡我、我会记住老师的♡老师的大肉棒♡好舒服♡哈♡小穴被、被填满了♡这感觉、我会记住的♡啊啊♡”不知不觉，她的双腿紧紧夹住了男人的腰，将他向自己靠拢，“太、太快了♡会、会死掉的♡”

“要好好享受啊♡我可是你的第一个男人、好好记住高潮的感觉吧♡我、也要射了♡要射在里面♡”

“不、不要♡啊啊♡”

被他的话吓到，立香的小穴却剧烈收缩着，榨取着他的精液。然而，他却在最后关头把阴茎抽了出来，白色粘稠的液体射在了立香的脸上。高潮后，立香瘫在床上。梅林拿起少女的灯笼裤，清理干净自己阴茎上的淫水，又帮少女擦干净了脸。他把已经沾着两人精华的灯笼裤折好，放进了上衣的口袋里。立香不敢相信自己做了这样的事，看着梅林鼓起来的口袋说不出一句话。只是脸红着任由梅林为自己换上了睡衣，盖好了被子。

“晚安，我会让你记住我的，小姐。”梅林在她的额头上落下一吻后，便离开了房间。

 

第二天早上，前来为自己换衣服的女仆发现自己没穿裤子时，也什么都没说，一声不吭地将沾着痕迹的床单拿走时，立香认为可能是梅林收买了她们。如果让父母知道这件事的话，自己就大祸临头了。也许她不应该过于顺从自己的欲望，她发现自己喜欢梅林，但不该用这种方式来表达。后悔也无济于事，今天还要上礼仪课，如果逃避的话反而容易让父母起疑心。

立香来到教室，梅林已经在那等着自己了。她努力让自己不去想昨晚的事，却因此越发在意，双颊染上红晕。她不知道要如何面对这个夺取自己及处女的男人，然而对方一脸无事发生的坦然表情几乎让她怀疑那是不是一场梦，但是，自己的裤子确实不见了。她步伐僵硬地走进了房间，像个刚上淑女课的小孩一样。梅林指点着她昨日在宴会上不足的地方，像个善解人意的老师一般，她甚至都无法分辨哪个才是真的，或许这份温柔只是伪装，或许那份粗暴与这温柔并存着，全都是他真实的样貌。

像是要让少女回忆起昨日的景象，梅林用手触摸着她的肌肤，少女只是微微颤抖着，并未反抗。在高度紧张的状态下，立香并没有撑很久便显露出了疲惫之色。梅林十分“善解人意”地提前了休息时间。他坐在椅子上拍了拍自己的腿，示意立香也坐上来。立香犹豫了下，还是走向梅林，她觉得在大白天梅林应该没胆子做出格的事。然而，事实证明她错了。

梅林从后环住了少女的身子，经过沐浴的身子和头发散发出阵阵清香。他把脸压在雪白的脖颈上，嗅着那些味道。他听到少女的呼吸声变得沉重起来，身子也越发僵硬，就吻了吻她的脖子，小声地说道：“我有礼物要送给你，想看吗？”

少女咽了咽口水，没敢回答他的问题。他并未为此生气，径直从皮包里拿出了一样东西。少女瞟了一眼，嘴里不自觉地发出了悲鸣。那是个木雕，但是和梅林胯下的东西一模一样。立香移开了自己的目光，但逃脱不了梅林的掌心。那根木雕的阴茎直接放在了自己的嘴唇上，摩擦着自己的嘴唇，似乎是要让自己去亲吻它，或者，是想要放进自己的嘴里。被自己的想象吓到了，不由地微微张嘴做起深呼吸，却被梅林误以为接受了。木雕的阴茎塞进了自己的嘴里，随着梅林的动作模拟着抽插小穴的样子。她只是被动地张着嘴，梅林握着她的手放在了木雕上。察觉到少女不愿触碰这物品，梅林握紧了她的手，使她好好的握住了假阴茎。

“自己拿好，好孩子，就让它这样在你的嘴里进出。”

下达指令后，梅林便松开手。看着立香机械地做着口交的动作，他也没有着急。他让立香的身子紧紧贴着自己，掀起了她的裙子。裙子下已经换上了新的灯笼裤。

“立香，以后在我的课上不许穿裤子，”他一边说着，一边脱下了灯笼裤，“你可以在下课的时候拿回去，但上课的时候要脱下来交给我，明白了吗？”

立香轻轻点了点头，梅林十分满意她的回答。他一手放在少女的肚子上，一手抚摸着大腿，立香顿时觉得像是有无数小蚂蚁在自己的身体上爬行，它们的小腿刺激着自己每一片肌肤。梅林十分中意立香的身体，他可以摸上这腿很长时间，但是他还有很多东西要教给立香。留给他的时间并不足以让他品尝少女的每一处。手指触碰到唇瓣时，立香的身子颤抖了下。骨节分明的手指在她的小穴上探索着，翻开唇瓣找到最敏感的那个地方。指尖用着恰到好处的力量搓揉着肉芽，刺激着立香的神经。本来还只是机械地吞吐着假肉棒的动作渐渐有了变化，似乎是开始主动起来了。全身的瘙痒让她有点措手不及，但她不知如何是好，身体遵从本能地扭动着，而后又被梅林死死地按住。

“小穴已经开始湿了，立香是在享受老师的按摩吗？”

梅林的嘴唇就贴在立香的耳边低语着，他并不要求少女做出回答，因为他刚说完便含住了少女的耳尖。舌尖描绘出耳廓的形状，时不时用嘴唇叼着耳朵，轻轻拉扯着。有事也会舔舐着耳根，这也是少女敏感的地方，本来僵直的身子一下子放松了下来，而小穴里突然喷出了一股液体。

“立香这是……敏感呢？还是淫荡呢？”

听到不堪入耳的词语，立香立刻拔出了木雕阴茎，连连否认道：“不是、不是这样的！我、我也不知道怎么回事！”

“没关系，立香小姐再淫荡，我也会接受的。”梅林宛如引诱纯洁的圣女堕落的恶魔一样，用低沉的嗓音低语着，“淫荡的淑女，是我的心头好啊。”

立香的手颤抖着拿着假肉棒，却没想到要把它丢掉。

“我没有、没有……我是淑女……是藤丸家的大小姐……”

“啊啊，但是这里，完全没有说服力呀。”

“啊♡”

随着尖叫，梅林食指与中指的第一个指节轻轻松松地被小穴吞没。立香捂住嘴不让自己继续发出呻吟，体内的手指开始缓慢进出着，并且弯曲起来抠弄着肉壁，还越来越向里面深入。很快，梅林加入了第三根手指，加快了抽动的速度。噗嗤噗嗤的声音传入少女的耳中，她的身体再一次扭动起来，承受着一阵有一阵强烈的快感。她觉得全身都开始发麻，脑浆开始“沸腾”，她除了知道要死死捂住嘴不让自己难堪地叫出来以至于被人发现，此外她什么都不知道。明知道不该如此，身体却像是渴求着更激烈的快感一样开始迎合梅林的手指，将整根手指都吞入体内。没过多久，她穿着小高跟的脚便蹦的直直的，淫水打湿了梅林的整只手，只是没有叫喊出声。

立香这才注意到梅林挺立的阴茎已经戳在屁股上了。以为梅林会马上脱下裤子干自己，快速结束这荒唐无比的交合。但梅林却拿过了她手中的假肉棒，将龟头在穴口摩擦了一番后，一口气将木雕推了进去。与她的意志相反，渴求着被侵入的小穴一下子吃下了整根假肉棒，只留把手在外面。梅林转向一旁的落地镜，让立香清楚地看到了自己的小穴吞吐假肉棒的样子。随着白色的长条物体进出，粉色的唇瓣里外翻动着。而小穴更像是一个泉水，透明的液体不停往外溢出。

“啊♡哈、哈啊♡嗯啊♡不、不要、看了♡”

接着他又从包里拿出一根红绳，上面打了好几个结。他把红绳绕过她的腰、大腿、小穴和屁股，固定住了那根假肉棒，而绳结恰好就落在了肉芽上。

“舔干净它，好好尝尝自己的味道。”

渐入佳境立香舔了舔梅林的手掌，开始品尝自己的味道。她不放过手上的任何一个角落，仔细地舔舐吮吸。被柔软的舌头按摩着，梅林感到自己的下体越发肿胀得难受，急需小穴的按摩，但是，现在还是授课时间。

“好了，休息时间结束了，我们继续上课。”

梅林推了一下立香，让对方落回了地上。

“可是、这样子……”

梅林站了起来，双手插在了口袋里，而他的巨根则像是炫耀自己存在般地凸起着，在裤子上印出清晰的形状。

“作为淑女，就要能够在任何情况下都保持冷静，做出优雅的举止。你能够做到的。”

“是……老师……”

她低下头小声地回答，男人便捏住她的下巴迫使她抬头挺胸。课程继续着，梅林的态度就像是没有对立香做任何出格的事一样。少女的姿势却歪歪扭扭的，她每走一步，假肉棒便会顶撞在最深处，绳结便会狠狠擦过她的肉核。才高潮过的小穴十分敏感，淫水不停地溢出，滴落在地板上。她的双腿颤抖着，最终还是因为快感摔倒在地。她跪在地上大口地喘息着，屁股像是在寻求交合一样扭动着。她听到像是失望的叹气从身后传来。

梅林的脚步声靠近自己，也跪了下来，掀起了自己的裙子。

“虽然第一次确实有点难，但失败就是失败，你必须接受惩罚。”

说着，他撤走了木雕，立香因为突如其来的空虚发出呻吟。他把脸凑近了臀部。

“啊♡不、不行♡那里、哈啊♡”

强有力的舌头正翻弄着唇瓣，挑逗着肉核。为了防止她逃跑，双手正牢牢把握着臀部，并揉捏享受着。

“不要♡请、请不要♡那里、太脏了♡啊啊♡太、太下流了♡哈啊♡嗯嗯♡”

一瞬间，立香想起了她小时出行时，看到别人家的母后正被公狗闻着屁股，又被从后面肆意侵犯的下流模样。那是她还不明白这意味着什么，但此时此刻，她觉得自己和那条母狗是一样的。

立香这是……敏感呢？还是淫荡呢？

梅林的话浮现在脑海中，下流的身体就该被下流地对待，这样的想法突然闪现在大脑中，自己也许就应该像只母狗一样趴着被人从后面侵犯。十六岁，是该变成母狗的年纪了。

疯狂的想法开始占据头脑，被快感冲击、支配的身体开始主动做出反应。立香向后靠了靠，将屁股压在了自己老师的脸上。

无礼下流又无耻的举动。

“嗯啊♡老师、再、再进来点♡多舔舔♡我的、小穴♡啊啊♡立香喜欢♡被舔♡舌头♡老师的、舌头♡舔得、我♡好、好舒服♡嗯啊啊♡”

呲溜呲溜的声音在她的话语间回荡，一副淫靡不堪的光景正在一个大贵族家的教室中上演着。而主角正是这家贵族的大小姐与她的礼仪课老师。她的父母大概一辈子都无法想象自己优雅端庄的女儿正扭着屁股，对着他们十分信任的男人寻求着背德的交欢。此时此刻的藤丸立香，正想象着自己是条母狗，希望能被自己喜欢的老师用大肉棒干。

梅林却停下了舔舐，抬起了头。

“怎、怎么了？为什么停下了？我还要♡”

他不悦地扇了少女雪白的屁股，在上面留下了红色的印记。

“咿♡我、我做错了什么？”

梅林又扇了屁股一巴掌。

“你是藤丸家的大小姐，不是母狗，即使是寻求交欢，也应该像个淑女一样优雅。你这个样子，只是像街头巷尾那些卖弄风骚的那些妓女一样。”

“对、对不起。啊♡不、不要打了♡我会努力做一个淑女的。嗯♡”

听着立香的承诺，梅林看着屁股上一个个粉红色的印记，心里颇为满意。他让少女趴着不要动，自己迅速地脱下裤子。挣脱了束缚的巨根暴露在空气中，而龟头上早已冒出滴滴液体。他扶住肉棒，向着湿漉漉、大开的穴口一捅到底。还没等立香叫出来，梅林就捂住了她的嘴。

他压在她的背上，提醒道：“你叫出来的话，我们很容易会被发现的。你肯定不想让别人来打扰自己的好事吧。”

立香咬着嘴唇，攥紧了拳头，不让自己叫喊出来。

“唔嗯♡嗯嗯嗯♡”

经过一番简单的调教，立香的小穴已经变得十分兴奋，因此梅林毫无顾忌地冲撞着。小穴像是接受挑战似的收缩着，咬住梅林的肉棒不放，轻轻挤压按摩着。

“哈、哈♡立香、你果然是成为淑女的料啊♡连小穴都那么努力，好孩子♡老师会给你、应有的奖励的♡现在、让我来检查下，你的奶子有没有变化吧♡”

梅林一边冲撞着，一边扯下上半身的衣服，奶子立刻弹了出来。随着两人的动作，奶子不停晃动着。他抓住奶子开始肆意揉捏，嘴里发出低沉的呻吟。柔软的奶子在他的手中被把玩着，变成了各种形状。他还蹂躏着两颗樱桃般的乳头，前后左右地拉扯着。

即使捂住了嘴，呻吟也从指缝间漏了出来。比前一晚还要强烈的快感冲击着肉体，将她带向了全新的世界。

“啊啊♡真是、不错的奶子♡来，叫叫我♡叫一下、你亲爱的男人♡”

“嗯啊啊啊♡老、老师♡我、受不了、了♡”

“要叫我的名字。”

“梅、梅林、先生♡啊啊啊♡”

“不许加先生。哈啊、这真是、太爽了♡”

“做、做不到……请不要、停下♡请继续♡啊啊，梅林、梅林♡请你用、大肉棒♡干我的、淫穴♡”

“好孩子、好孩子♡这就给你、奖励。啊啊、要射了♡要用子宫，全部接住♡”

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯♡”

她捣住嘴，阻止自己尖叫出声。而梅林则扶住她的腰，将龟头顶在子宫口上，将自己的精华尽数喷洒在里。

立香瘫倒在地上休息了一阵后，慢慢爬起来，准备穿好衣服时，梅林却拉住了她的手腕，拥入怀抱中。她惊愕地发现，梅林又硬了。明明前一天只做了一发而已，随后她想到，这个男人可能回去后又拿着沾有自己气味的灯笼裤自慰了。

梅林环住她的身子，说道：“你昨天不是想和我跳舞吗？昨天没有机会，今天我们还有时间，来跳一支舞吧。”

还没等少女反应过来，男人便迈开了步伐。两人紧紧贴在一起。少女的奶子暴露在外，而裙摆高高卷起，露出淫靡的小穴，而小穴里还流出白色的液体。男人则是光着下半身，巨根不停戳着少女的穴口。这根本不能称之为舞蹈，只是男人拖着少女移动着。少女则因为不停的刺激，全身瘫倒在男人身上。

明明没有音乐，梅林却十分忘我地动着。立香的嘴里断断续续发出呻吟，小穴更是泛滥成灾。整整一节课，她的小穴就没有停止过流水。梅林都能将流出的淫水收集起来泡杯少女红茶。

突然，梅林将肉棒插入了小穴中，同时将立香向上托起。受到惊吓的立香死死抱住对方，双腿也夹着不放。梅林轻轻颠起立香，让子宫口每一次都撞击在龟头上。无法忍受巨大冲击的立香咬住了梅林的肩膀，流下了泪水。

被咬痛的梅林一点都不懊恼，只是抱着立香在房间中来回踱步，享受着这特殊体位带来的爽快感。每一次撞击，都让梅林觉得有什么释放了出来，就好像他们天生就该结合在一起。这是他在品味其他女人时从未有过的感受。他越发用力撞击着少女，少女直哼哼。最终，他再一次将满满的精液射进了子宫里。只不过她还不能怀孕，等一下，他就会将药剂喂给她。

梅林替立香擦干泪水，清理干净小穴后，依照约定将灯笼裤还给了她。

 

在初入社交圈后，礼仪课就该结束了。梅林的课的时间开始变少了，并且从此之后，他会让藤丸立香坐在自己腿上，摸遍她身体的每一处；或是让她的身体里塞入木雕，并继续上课。他没有再向立香索取更多。她很不解，更重要的是，她开始仍然想要继续下去，了解这种行为的感受，了解它们的意义。

立香开始在夜晚时自慰，回忆着那晚与课堂上的一切，学习着那时梅林的动作取悦自己。她搓揉着乳房，揉捏着乳头，刺激着阴蒂。她还回想起梅林与他人相处时脸上的笑容，优雅的举止，让人感到轻松愉快的话语；和自己独处时，身上散发出的花香，在耳边的诱惑，在衣服下让人难以察觉到的肌肉，强有力的双臂将自己禁锢在怀里，从裸露的肌肤上所传递的温度。一切都值得回忆，她还想贪婪地索取更多。但在此前提下，她是位淑女，她需要的是维持自己的形象。立香将木雕塞进了自己的嘴里，梅林已经尝过自己的味道了，可是自己却还未知晓对方的味道。她只能用着这跟僵硬的，完全没有任何温度的东西进行着想象，最后达到高潮。

藤丸立香的课程已经结束了，让立香意外的是自己的父母居然邀请梅林留下来过夜。也许是因为有一位礼仪课的老师竟然能坚持到课程结束，让他们十分意外又感到欣慰吧。当然，对此时的立香来说，她希望自己的想象能够在今夜发生——她想让梅林将自己带走。

在家主入睡后，梅林轻轻敲响了立香的房门。他相信立香会收下自己信和礼物，并等待着他。房门打开了，立香正穿着一件厚厚的外套，只有手脚露在外面，而她的脚上正穿着白色的丝袜。立香的脸很红，正喘着粗气，就好像梅林的到来打断了她正在做的事情。还没等立香开口道晚安，他便把少女拥入怀里，给予她想要的东西。梅林亲吻着立香的嘴唇，而立香的回应超过他的想象。少女主动环住他的脖子，伸出舌头与他纠缠着，像是得到糖果的小孩子一样，将糖果放在嘴里品尝着。这样的吻持续了几分钟后，立香终于放开了这个男人。

梅林将手放在她的脸上，触碰着她的皮肤与鲜红的嘴唇，开口道：“把衣服脱下来吧。”

少女无言地点了点头，从圆润的肩膀开始，外套从她的身上滑落。紧贴在少女身上的布料也许不能称之为传统意义上的衣服了。上衣的布料拖住了乳房，但是绝大部分与乳头仍旧露在外面。她的肚子上仅仅只有两条蕾丝缎带交叉缠绕着，而她光洁的背部完全暴露在空气之中。而在胯部，纯白色的丝带只是装饰性地包裹着她的肌肤，她的阴毛和小穴露在外面，红绳将那个木雕阴茎牢牢固定在里面。而她的腿上正穿着纯白的袜子，从小穴里流出的淫水玷污了那纯洁的颜色。

“我很高兴你能喜欢我送的礼物。”

“嗯，老师送的衣服……很漂亮。”立香小声地回答，脸上害羞的笑容又增添了几分情色的味道。“今天，老师能抱我吗？”

“我会的，但在那之前，”他伸向了上衣的里侧口袋，掏出了什么东西，“你的身上还有东西需要改变一下。”

立香借着月光看清了那是把小的剃须刀，她不知道梅林要拿着这把剃须刀做什么，但是顺从地将一直脚踩在了床上，将小穴暴露在了梅林的眼前。红绳被解下，体内的东西也被取走了，她顿时觉得有些空虚。

“这有点危险，请不要动，如果站不住的话就和我说，好吗？”

“嗯。”她点点头，随后就感觉到冰凉坚硬的东西轻轻抵在了自己的阴部。那东西动了起来，在自己长有阴毛的部分地方动着，传来了细微的沙沙的声音。这有点痒，但她还是坚持了下来。

“好，这样就修整整齐了。”梅林将刀折了起来，夹着少女阴毛的小刀重新落回了他的口袋里。“接下来……”

还没等他说完，少女便将他扑倒在床上。立香紧紧地抱着他，将脑袋埋在他的脖颈间，同时用手扯去他的领结，扯开扣得紧紧的领口，贪婪地嗅着他的香味。梅林也抱着她，轻拍着她的背部。直到他认为立香已经对这拥抱感到满足后，他才继续开口道。

“现在还不是撒娇的时候，我们还在上课。接下来，我要检查你自习的成果。”

他俩颠倒着趴在一起，立香终于等到老师的性器落在自己脸上，她伸出舌头舔了舔前端。每当她看到梅林的肉棒时，上面总会有透明的液体溢出。她尝了尝，有股淡淡的腥味。和木雕相同的是，这根曾经进入自己的东西十分坚挺，但不同的是，它带着一点柔软，富有弹性，有着人类的温度，上面的血管凸起着，她好奇地用着指尖描绘着血管的形状。

“玩够了吗？”

“啊、啊，对不起！”

听到梅林小声地笑了出来，她不好意思地张嘴包裹住了阴茎。因为自己的练习，第一次口交就十分顺利。虽然没有高深的技巧，但是对于这样的巨物进出口腔已经十分习惯，不至于让她反胃。她用嘴唇环成一个圈，套住阴茎，又用舌头紧紧缠绕在上面，前后移动着脑袋。立香听到从另一头传来梅林低沉的呻吟，让她内心颇有成就感。而梅林也不甘示弱地掰开阴唇，先用舌头在穴口周围打着圈。舌头在穴口附近浅浅地做着抽插的动作，粗糙的舌头表面滑过已经经过自慰而凸起的肉芽时，少女忍不住从鼻子里发出了呻吟。她忍不住弯曲起腿，将梅林的脑袋夹在了中间。他也配合起少女，腾出手抚摸着大腿。袜子的触感已经不能满足他，他将手指从蕾丝口中伸进去，轻轻搔着她的肌肤。

最终是少女败下阵来，她吐出了嘴中的巨物，发出了呻吟。

“哈阿♡梅林、这么、喜欢我的♡味道吗♡”

“嗯、我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢梅林。”

“但是，”梅林突然停了下来，不再玩弄她的大腿与小穴，“立香，这是最后一课，你要记住。从今往后你所喜欢的与讨厌的不一定会被别人承认，你也会碰到即使想要拒绝也不得不执行别人决定的情况。当你考虑了你的地位、你的家庭后不得不妥协时，你仍然能抗争。不动声色、掩人耳目地进行着自己的计划。”

“就像我们一样？”

梅林笑了。

“你学的很快，对，就像我们一样。”

“谢谢夸、啊♡不、不要突然这样♡这么激烈地舔♡会、会忍不住的♡”

突然，梅林用嘴唇夹住了少女的肉芽，用力地吮吸着，同时手指继续开发着少女的小穴。在强烈的刺激下，爱液开始从大开的洞口中不停溢出，显示着小穴的主人正享受着他的爱抚。立香想把阴茎再一次塞进自己的口中，但是她失败了。强烈的快感让她很难控制住自己的身体，她不能保证自己不对着阴茎一口咬下去。

“梅林、梅林♡我、我要去了♡”

她不由自主地抱紧梅林，双腿夹得更紧了，梅林的头发在她的大腿内侧摩擦着，带来更激烈的快感。梅林则用嘴将整个小穴都包裹住，高潮时的液体尽数涌进了他的嘴里。而立香并没有失神多久，再一次将阴茎放入口腔深处，抵在自己的喉咙口，用力地吮吸着。她有些急，但还是成功让梅林射了出来。

梅林坐了起来，面对着立香。少女大腿内侧的汗水沾湿了他的头发，他伸出舌头，同时用手接住流出的液体。立香很清楚那液体是属于自己的。梅林冲自己笑了笑，少女觉得自己的头像是受了重击一般眩晕。因为她看到梅林当着自己的面，笑着一点点将自己的体液喝了下去，还用舌头舔着从手腕上流下的液体。

梅林又府下身子要吻自己，立香急忙遮住了自己的嘴。

“我、我刚才喝……”

“这种事谁在乎呢？”

说着，两人便再一次吻在一起。口腔中各种味道混杂在一起，仿佛是催情的药水一般，让两人的情绪越发高涨起来。仍旧坚挺的肉棒磨蹭着渴望被填满的肉穴。

“请不要、再折磨我了♡”立香顺手扯下了梅林的宝蓝色发带，紧紧攥在手里，“请用您的大肉棒干我的淫穴吧♡”

“如您所愿，不过，这点还请争取。”

说着，梅林在一旁躺了下来。对于交合的渴求，迫使立香主动扶住肉棒，从上面坐了下去。肉棒轻松地滑入小穴之中，直达最深处。

“啊♡梅林♡”叫着他的名字，立香开始前后移动着，而后她将发带咬在嘴里，双手搓揉着自己的奶子。梅林拖着她的屁股，帮她移动着身体。每次少女的身躯落下时，龟头都会撞击在子宫口上。立香咬着发带不让自己叫的太大声，但她的表情像是说着‘请将精液射在里面’，而小穴正牢牢吸住他的肉棒。他有些无法忍耐，翻身将少女压在了身下。

“唔嗯♡嗯、嗯♡”

“今天、是不是很舒服呢♡”

少女用呻吟回答她的问题，她想，如果这时候张开嘴的话，她一定会大声叫出来，并再也合不上嘴。

“我也很舒服、没想到、你的进步这么大、嗯♡好孩子、好孩子♡虽然不能让你怀孕、但是、你想要的精液、全都好好接下吧♡”

梅林加快了抽送的速度，在他感受到一阵强烈的挤压的同时，也缴械投降了。他把立香嘴里的发带拿了出来，给予了她最后的亲吻。随后，他便帮立香清理身体，换好睡衣。他可不能让女仆们发现立香晚上穿着这种衣服。

梅林为她盖好被子后，就坐在了床尾，将立香的脚放在了自己的膝盖上。

“你该睡了，明早你还要为我送行。”

“我们还能见面吗？”

立香裹着被子小声地问道，看着梅林从口袋里掏出了一个包装好的小盒子，里面有一个精致的银制脚链。梅林为她戴上脚链，低下头亲吻了一下她的脚尖，便放回了被子中。

“这我说不准，但我保证，”他坐在床头，手指滑过她的发丝，“等你再次见到我的时候，你仍是属于我的。”

立香笑出了声，害羞地把脑袋钻进了被子里。

 

自梅林离开后，两年过去了，立香总是会怀念他。她没有再遇到这个男人，但是他说的话，最后结合的那一晚说的话，当时她还不能完全明白，但在后来的生活中她总能记起、总能用上。只是在遇到了许多男人后，拒绝了许多求婚后，她迫不得已只能选择其一嫁了过去。她不相信对方会好好遵守婚约，就像她自己一样。她心中仍希望能找到梅林。

自己的未婚夫热情地为她介绍了自己的家，毕竟，她是藤丸家的大小姐，她的家族地位更高。那人不敢有太多的隐瞒，将有一位与自己交好的客人经常会住自己家这件事也告诉了她，并为她介绍了此人。是因为在许多事情上，那位住客都帮了他的大忙。

如立香预料的那样，那位住客偷偷给自己传了一张纸条。夜晚，她换好衣服，在外套了一件外套，来到了花园中隐秘的角落里。到达那的时候，她已经满脸通红，发丝因为汗水黏在脸上。

“我很高兴你能来。”

“啊……梅林……”

眼前的人与当时见面时一模一样，就好似时间在他身上已经停止了一样。他挺直背站在自己面前，手插在自己口袋里，胯下的东西正顶着裤子。她很高兴这个人在看到自己时还能有这样的表现。于是她脱下了外套，男人有些无奈地笑了笑。

“没想到你还穿着，这件衣服对你来说有点小了，下次再送你一件新的。而且，你比那个时候更成熟了。”

“谢谢。”

立香仍旧穿着那件极度暴露的服装，只不过对于她丰满的身体，那些布条勒得有些紧。在月光下，香艳的肉体仿佛镀上银光似的。而她的小穴里，仍旧是那根用红绳固定的木雕阴茎。梅林那条被她拿走的发带正系在她的脖子上，她的穿着白丝，戴着脚链的脚正穿着一双十分高的高跟鞋上。

“走到这里很辛苦吧，我并没有想要这么折磨你。”

“不、是我想要这么做。我，总是回想起你，你是一位好老师。但是，我也经常会想起你给我带来快乐。每次这种时候，”一边说着，她一手按在自己的乳房上粗暴地揉捏着，一手拿着木雕在小穴里搅动着，快感让她难以站立，“我就会这样，想着你自慰。”

在梅林看来，那乳房比自己第一次看到的时候又大了许多，可以试试乳交了。

“所以，请你像那个时候一样，‘请用您的大肉棒干我的淫穴吧♡’。”

“啊啊，我亲爱的立香，我所爱上的人，”他向立香走了过去，手扣在了她的后脑勺上，“如你所愿。”

说着，他吻了上去，就像他们离别前的那个夜晚一样。同时，他用膝盖将有些掉出来的木雕顶了回去。


End file.
